


Yours To Use

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Adam, Bondage, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Omega Sam, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Sam gets called a slut, Spitroasting, Voyeur Adam, cage fic, he really likes it, heat and rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: They all have a thing for being used as the others' toy. When a heat or a rut rolls around, they indulge.





	Yours To Use

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen
> 
> Written for:  
> SPN Kink Bingo for the Objectification square on my second Card  
> Sam Winchester Bingo for the square Double Penetration on my Card  
> SPN A/B/O Bingo for the square Oral Knotting on my Card  
> SPN Lucifer Bingo for the square Oral Sex on my Card.

Sam screams, once. The sound echoes within the Cage, seems to bounce off the walls before it dies down.

“Beautiful little slut,” Lucifer croons, running a hand down his former vessel’s back. Sam gasps and arches, trembling. It’s not, as one might assume given the location and the company, from pain. It’s from pleasure.

The Devil’s fingers dip down further, gliding between Sam’s cheeks and to where he’s spread open around Michael’s knot. Both the Alpha and the Omega moan as he strokes slick-drenched flesh, Sam’s muscles twitching and clenching around the thick knot in response to the stimulation. Michael whines softly but doesn’t move except to blink open eyes glassy with lust. The air is heavy with rut pheromones.

“Did you enjoy having our hungry little slut on your knot, Micha?” Lucifer purrs, leaning down to stroke his brother’s sweat-drenched hair out of his forehead. Michael shudders and nods. “Yes,” he breathes, peering up at Sam. His fingers flex on the rope tying his arms to the headboard. Lucifer chuckles and snaps, and the thick ropes slither off his arms, allowing Michael to wrap Sam up in his embrace and nuzzle at him, soothing the Omega. Lucifer watches them with a smile, glancing over at Adam, who’s curled up on his side with a soft smile. The Beta usually doesn’t join in when one of them is in rut, but he likes to watch.

Michael scents Sam’s neck and groans. His scent grows stronger again with renewed arousal. “More,” he rasps, “please.”

Lucifer’s smirk is slow and hungry. He snaps, and the rope that slithered off before stirs and slithers back up Michael’s arms, wraps around his wrists in thick coils and then knots itself securely to the hooks in the headboard of their bed. More rope slithers down Michael’s legs to tie his ankles to the bedposts, rendering the Viceroy of Heaven unable to move. Michael moans and tilts his head back at Lucifer’s husky purr. “Time to be a good little toy for our Sam again, Micha.”

Sam groans and straightens, rocking his hips a little. Michael’s knot has gone down and freed him, but the Alpha’s cock is still hard inside him, driven by his rut.

(Who would’ve thought the Viceroy of Heaven was so willing to give up control to the Devil, to be used as a human hunter’s toy?)

Lucifer crawls up onto the bed and settles on Michael’s legs behind Sam, wrapping his arm around the Omega’s chest to hold him close. He peers down at Michael, stretched out beneath them, and presses his own hard cock against Sam’s ass.

“How does our pretty toy feel inside you, Sammy? Does it fill you up good?”

Sam moans at the rough words, nodding. Judging by Michael’s whine and shiver, he’s clenching down on him nicely. Lucifer grins and flicks one of Sam’s reddened nipples, listens to the sharp little noise Sam makes before letting go of him. “Ride your toy, Sammy.”

Sam complies, lifting himself up and sliding down slowly. He groans and digs his fingers into his thighs to keep from touching his own cock. Lucifer cups his own cock, rubbing slowly as he watches. “Faster, Sam. Bounce on that toy, make it swell up and stretch your used little hole out really good.”

Michael groans as Sam picks up his speed, producing slick little sounds as his wet hole slides up and down Michael’s cock. His eyes are fixed on Sam, fingers wrapped around the rope holding his hands above his head, and he, too, looks absolutely beautiful. Lucifer bites his lower lip and wraps his fingers around his own cock with a soft moan. Two, maybe three more orgasms and Michael’s rut will probably over with.

When Sam’s heat hits, they turn the tables.

Sam, too, has a thing for being used as a toy, and when he’s in heat, he allows himself (and them) to play out that fantasy.

This time, Lucifer snapped up a human invention he has to admit is a really good one: a sex sling.

“I swear to whatever, if you don’t give me something right the _fuck now ofuckyessss…_ ”

Sam’s sentence trails off into a long moan as Michael pushes long fingers into his slick-drenched hole. “Like this, eager little fucktoy?”

His answer is a moan and Sam’s attempt to rock backwards onto his fingers, but he doesn’t have enough leverage for that. Michael chuckles and slowly moves his hand, moaning as more slick and a mix of his and Lucifer’s come seeps out around his fingers. “It’s drenched… if we were topside, we’d probably have bred it twice over already.”

Sam whines and clenches around his fingers, and Michael grins and slowly pulls them out. Sam groans as he replaces them with his cock, pushing in with one long thrust until he’s as deep as he can go. “Oh yes,” the Viceroy of Heaven purrs.

Lucifer, crawling back up onto the bed, smirks. “Does it’s sloppy hole feel good, Micha?” he asks, teasing. They both love Sam in whatever way they get him, but Lucifer knows Michael loves it when Sam’s all open and sloppy already. Michael nods anyway, starting to move in long thrusts that go deep every time. Sam groans and sags in his bonds, but his eyes (still a little feverish from his heat but already clearer) stay on Lucifer, and the hand he’s wrapped loosely around his hardening cock. The Devil’s smirk widens. “Want something, pet?”

Sam licks his lips and nods, and Lucifer crawls closer on hands and knees, settling in front of Sam. “Open up,” he tells their lover, then groans as Sam complies and flicks his tongue out to lick over the head. “Imp.”

Sam blinks up at him with lust-blown eyes, and Lucifer growls a little and fists a hand in sweaty, shaggy hair to hold Sam’s head still as he pushes into his mouth. The Omega moans and sags further, letting his Alphas use him as they please. As their toy to be used for their pleasure. He shivers.

Michael picks up his pace with a little growl, and Lucifer matches him, rocking Sam between them as they chase their pleasure. The hunter’s eyes flicker closed, and the soft little sounds he makes around Lucifer’s cock in his mouth tell them he’s enjoying himself immensely.

“Are you going to knot our little toy’s mouth again?” Michael asks, his voice rougher now, deeper. Both Lucifer and Sam shiver at hearing it, and the Devil nods.

“Yeah,” he rasps. “Feels damn good to do that. Almost tighter than it’s hole by now.”

Sam whimpers softly at that, sucking harder. He wants that, needs it in a way that’s hard to put in words, and both Alphas chuckle and pick up their pace, rocking him between them. Lucifer’s knot is already starting to swell at the base of his cock, and Michael is not far behind, all of them aroused and spurred on by the mess of pheromones in the air.

Lucifer is the first to come, groaning harshly as he holds Sam’s head still by the hair and thrusts in hard once before spilling down their Omega lover’s throat. Sam whines as he tries to swallow it all and can’t, his mouth wedged open by the thick knot.

Michael watches them with a heated gaze, the shadow of his wings fluttering behind him as if they want to break free. He keeps up the long, hard thrusts into Sam until his knot is so thick he can’t slip out anymore, drawing a soft mewl from their hunter, and a few short, hard rocking motions of his hips paired with Sam clenching and fluttering around him have the Viceroy of Heaven come with a deep moan, fingers digging into Sam’s hips as he adds to the mess in Sam’s hole. Their hunter moans and bucks between them as he comes, too, untouched between them but dragged along for the ride by pheromones and instinctive reactions.

They all pant for a moment, Sam caught between his Alpha lovers and quite content with the current state of affairs. He purrs softly around the cock still in his mouth, making the Devil shiver. Lucifer wipes a bit of the spilled come off Sam’s chin with his fingers and holds his hand out for Michael, who leans in to flick his tongue around the digits, licking them clean with a smile. Adam, who watched them stretched out on his side on the other end of the bed, moans a little at the sight.

When Lucifer’s rut rolls around, he’ll be the one tied to the bed as his Alpha and his Omega take their time riding him as they want to, teasing him and using him as their personal toy. Until then, they’ll be soft and gentle and loving with each other in a way no one who didn’t spend all this time caught in an interdimensional prison with them would ever believe possible.

And as knots go down and Sam gets lowered to the bed for cuddles and massages, and Adam crawls over to join them in taking care of the exhausted Omega, he thinks that all things considered, being stuck here is probably preferable to being stuck in Heaven.


End file.
